


Turning Point

by gravitropism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravitropism/pseuds/gravitropism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan forgot to feed the cat last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as practice for nanowrimo because i wanted to see how long 1000 words would take me. I did edit it, but I don't really like it very much... if you don't have very high standards, go ahead and read.

The sound of cat claws scratching at the door roused Joonmyun from his sleep. Moaning softly, he stretched his arms over his head. It couldn’t be time to feed the cat already; it had to be too early. He rolled over and stared at the clock. 4:36 am, Saturday. Why would she want food this early? Unless…

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, the sheets sliding down his body. “Han?” The lump in the sheets next to him grumbled and wriggled. “Luhan, did you feed the cat last night?”

Silence. Joonmyun tugged on the sheets.

“No. Was too tired. Forgot.”

Joonmyun swore, slid out of bed, and stumbled to the door. Upon opening it, the cat hissed at him and clawed at his pajama-pant clad leg. He yelped and sidestepped his way down the hall and into the kitchen. The tile was cold on his bare feet, and he shivered. Opening a cabinet door, he pulled out the cat food.

Luhan came into the kitchen as the pellets were hitting the metal bowl, wrapped in a blanket and scowling.

“Look, I can feed the damn cat.”

Joonmyun straightened. “Then do it when you’re supposed to, at night, so she doesn’t wake us up. This isn’t the first time, Luhan, it’s more like the tenth.”

Luhan dropped one of his hands holding up the blanket to the kitchen counter, and leaned his weight onto it, and glared at the flecked granite. “Alright, like I said, I’ll feed the damn cat.”

Joonmyun turned his back to put the cat food away. “And while you’re at it, you might remember to start the dishwasher,” he said to the cabinets.

“Oh, so it’s my fault again? I’m sorry, Mr. OCD, I was exhausted from work. Not everyone can have an easy job.” Joonmyun could hear the bitterness in Luhan’s voice. His hands came down to rest on the countertop.

“Easy job? Do you think what I do is easy? Teaching teenagers isn’t easy, Luhan. I’m on my feet all day, and I hardly get a break for lunch.” Joonmyun could feel his fingers tightening their grip. “I’m not the only tired one here, yet I still manage to come home and make dinner on a Friday night.” Luhan made a noise of frustration.

“Weren’t you the one who said he absolutely _had_ to be a teacher? And wow, you have to walk around. I’m stuck sitting in the same ugly cubicle with the same dull people and the same screen and the same goddamn numbers for eight hours a day,” Luhan said heatedly, “and it’s definitely not easy, because if you fuck it up your ass is out the door.” He heard the blanket hit the floor.

Joonmyun whirled around, eyes blazing. Luhan was glaring right back, fists clenching, blanket pooled around his feet. “If you hate your job so much, why don’t you find a new one?”

“Oh, because it’s just that easy,” Luhan sneered, taking a few strides towards Joonmyun. “Just go and find a job, there are plenty of those around, they practically grow on trees.”

Joonmyun narrowed his eyes. “How many years have you been working there and hating it? You could have been finding another job then. Since your boss doesn’t seem to want to promote you, why haven’t you been looking for something else?”

Luhan let out a bleak bark of laughter. “Again, my fault? I guess I’m just not good enough to get a promotion in your eyes. Just the useless husband and his useless job, just another reason for your parents to hate me!”

“Watch what you say about my parents! You know I’ve been talking to them, they just need time!” By this time the two of them were standing nose to nose, breathing heavily in each other’s faces.

The cat meowed from the floor.

Joonmyun blinked, and took a step back. “Oh, oh damn, I’m…” He shuffled back and slumped, running a hand through his hair. The fire in Luhan’s eyes slowly left, leaving him with a look of uncertainty.

He ran a hand over his face. This fight hadn’t been their first. “Luhan, I’m. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things.” Luhan stumbled back to lean against the kitchen wall and let out a shuddering breath. He looked tired, the kind of tired that isn’t fixed by just a good night’s sleep.

 

“You can’t just keep apologizing like that every time we have a fight. You’re saying what you really feel; that can’t just go away.” Joonmyun bit into his lip and looked down.

He heard Luhan take several long strides across the room and felt warm arms surrounding him in a hug. “We need to stop this. And we need to talk it out like two reasonable adults, and we need to fix it, not just say sorry and keep hovering around each other,” Luhan said against hair. Joonmyun could feel the beginnings of tears coming to his eyes, and fought to keep them back. He couldn’t cry now.

But Luhan was drawing back, looking him in the eye. “Stop keeping everything locked up in there, okay? If you need to cry, it’s okay.”

And the dam burst. “I-I love y-you, b-but I can’t k-keep doing… doing t-this. I need you to b-be there for me,” Joonmyun hiccupped. He tried to contain himself, but Luhan just pushed his head into his t-shirt clad shoulder, and he sobbed harder.

“Baby, it’s okay. I… I need you to realize that I have bad days too, and we need to be there for each other, okay?” Through the haze of tears, Joonmyun could hear Luhan trying to keep his composure. He nodded against Luhan’s shoulder, and tried to calm himself down.

“A-Alright. But I really am s-sorry… I shouldn’t have said it like t-that, in a w-way that would hurt y-you.” Luhan’s hand smoothed down his back, and he felt the press of lips against his head.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. I understand. I shouldn’t have fought back like that, either. I’m sorry, too.” Luhan allowed Joonmyun to wrap his arms around his waist.

“We should go back to bed, and talk about this in the morning. I’ll make breakfast.” Luhan pulled back to give him a small smile.

“We’ll make breakfast together, and eat it together, and talk together, because I love you and you deserve that much and more.” With that Luhan pressed a kiss to his lips.

Joonmyun felt a small smile curl though his mouth. “Alright. I love you too. Bed, please? I know we’re both tired.” Luhan nodded, and tugged him by their clasped hands back into their bedroom. They settled in, and for the first time in months, they twined themselves together as they fell asleep.


End file.
